Nicht wonach es aussieht
"Nicht wonach es aussieht" (Originaltitel: Not What He Seems) ist die 11. Folge der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde am 9. März 2015 erstmals auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Folge erstmals am 4. Oktober 2015 im Disney Channel gezeigt. Offizielle Beschreibung Onkel Stan wird von Regierungsagenten verhaftet. Nun fragen sich Dipper und Mabel, wieviel sie wirklich über ihren Gronkel Stan wissen. Handlung Die Episode beginnt mit Stan, wie er an der Maschine arbeitet. Er füllt einige Behälter Giftmüll auf und sagt dass es ihm egal ist, wie gefährlich es sei. Er stellt einen Timer an, und synchronisiert ihn mit der Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Er liest im Tagebuch 1 dass die Maschine Schwerkraft-Anomalien verursachen könnte, doch er schlägt das Buch einfach zu. Am nächsten Morgen weckt Mabel ihren Bruder auf, um ihm eine Kiste Feuerwerkskörper zu zeigen. Stan lädt die beiden ein sie auf dem Dach zu zünden. Während die Zwillinge herumspielen, versucht Stan ihnen sein Geheimnis zu verraten, bringt es jedoch nicht übers Herz. Er läuft sich hinter die Mystery Shack und wird von einem stark gerüsteten Mann angesprungen wird. Agent Trigger taucht hinter ihm auf, und signalisiert der dem Rest des Teams die Hütte einzunehmen. Verwirrt und besorgt fragen Dipper und Mabel was denn los sei, bevor sie Agent Powers und Trigger bemerken, von denen Dipper annahm das die Zombies sie verspeist hätten. Die beiden erzählen den Kindern dass eine Person Giftmüll in der vergangenen Nacht gestohlen hätte, und dass sie vermuten dass es Stan sei. Sie stecken ihn ihr Auto, und fahren mit ihm davon um ihn zu verhören. Die Zwillinge werden auch mitgenommen, um ins Jugendamt gebracht zu werden. Dipper und Mabel entscheiden sich Stans Namen reinzuwaschen, indem sie die Aufzeichnungen der Sicherheitskamera von letzter Nacht finden. Sie bringen Triggers Wagen dazu von der Straße zu fahren, brechen aus, und machen sich auf den weg zur Hütte. Powers versucht Stan zu verhören, doch dieser besteht auf seinen Anruf. Stan benutzt es um Soos Walkie-Talkie anzurufen. Er befiehlt ihm den Snackautomat mit seinem Leben zu schützen. Dipper und Mabel erreichen die Hütte, und schleichen sich mit Mabels Enterhaken in den Dachboden. Sie finden die Bänder in Stans Büro und schauen sich die Aufzeichnungen an. Zwar finden sie Videobeweise wie Stan den Laden aufstockt, doch leider auch wie er später in der Nacht die gestohlenen Fässer in den Laden schiebt. Nachdem sie die Wahrheit erfahren haben, finden sie eine versteckte Box voller gefälschte Ausweise und Passports, sowie ein Zeitungsausschnitt mit der Überschrift "Stan Pines Tot". Ein weiterer Ausschnitt zeigt ein Bild von Stan, mit der Aufschrift "Namenloser Gauner". Die Zwilllinge sind sich nun nicht mehr sicher ob sie ihren Großonkel überhaupt kennen, und finden in dem Karton ein Blatt Papier mit der Kombination darauf, um den Snackautomaten zu öffnen. Unterdessen entkommt Stan den Agenten, indem er die Schwerkraft-Anomalien der Maschine ausnutzt. Nachdem er dass Gebäude verlässt, und lockt die Agenten auf eine falsche Fährte, indem er einen Taxifahrer bezahlt um soweit von der Mystery Shack zu fahren wie nur möglich. Die verbliebenen Agenten und Soldaten ziehen sich von der Shack zurück um nach Stan zu suchen, was den Weg zur Snackmaschine frei macht. Die Zwillinge begeben sich zu ihr um den Code einzugeben, werden aber von Soos aufgehalten. Die Zwillinge greifen ihn an, und nach einer kurzen Rangelei kriegen sie es hin die Maschine zu öffnen, und den Gang zum unterirdischen Labor freizulegen. Die drei nehmen den Aufzug, und entdecken Stans Versteck, sowie Tagebuch 1 und Tagebuch 2. Dipper wird sauer, da Stan es vor ihnen geheim gehalten hat, und sie den ganzen Sommer angelogen hat. Er legt die Bücher zusammen, um die Pläne zum Portal zu formen, und benutzt sein Schwarzlicht um die Geheime Nachricht des Autors zu enthüllen. Sie entdecken dass die Maschine, wenn sie aktiviert wird, das gesamte Universum zerstören könnte. Dank "1" erwährt Dipper wie man sie ausschallten kann. Nur einen Moment bevor Dipper jedoch den Knopf drücken kann, taucht Stan auf und sagt dass sie es nicht tun sollen, und er ihnen erklären wird warum. Dipper glaubt ihm nicht, und eine weitere Schwerkraft-Anomalie reist sie alle in die Luft. Mabel hält sich an einem Kabel fest, und klettert zu dem Knopf herab. Dipper ruft ihr zu dass sie nicht drücken solle, doch Stan bettelt sie an es nicht zu tun, und dass sie ihm vertrauen muss. Er fragt ob sie ihn wirklich für einen schlechten Menschen hält, was sie zum weinen bringt, da sie nicht mehr weiß was sie noch glauben soll. Schließlich trifft sie ihre Entscheidung, und lässt los. Langsam schwebt sie in die Höhe, und Dipper schreit ihr zu dass sie verrückt sei. Die Maschine aktiviert sich, und es scheint als würde eine Explosion auftreten, da ein helles Licht aus der Maschine tritt, und viele Gegenstände zerstört werden. Das Licht verblasst, und die Schwerkraft kehrt wieder zu normalen Zuständen zurück. Alles fällt sofort wieder zurück auf die Erde, inklusive der vier im unterirdischen Labor, denen es aber anscheinend gut geht. Mit seiner letzten Energie beginnt das Portal zu flimmern, und ein verhüllter Mann mit einer Waffe auf dem Rücken tritt heraus. Er legt seine Hand auf Tagebuch 1, wobei er seine sechs-fingrige Hand zeigt, was andeutet dass er der Autor der Bücher ist. Der Mann zieht seine Kapuze ab, und Stan verkündet dass es sein lange verschwundener Bruder sei. Mabel fragt ob nicht jemand in Ohnmacht fallen sollte, und Soos antwortet dass er dies tun würde, wonach er rückwärts zu Boden fällt. Im Abspann sieht man Stan und seinen Bruder als Kinder, wie sie still auf einer Schaukel in Glass Shard Beach schaukeln, während die Sonne untergeht. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Charakter Enthüllungen * Mannsbild Dan ist ein großer Fan von Sev'Ral Timez. *Der Autor ist der Bruder von Stan Pines. *Alterchen McGucket hat einen Waschbär geheiratet. *Stan ging auf die Glass Shard Beach Grundschule und die Glass Shard Beach High. *Soos wünscht sich legal von Stan adoptiert zu werden, um den Namen "Stan Jr." zu kriegen. Serien Kontinuität *Zwei eingerahmte Bilder können gesehen werden, die beide aus früheren Folgen sind. Eins ist aus "Angelsaison" und das andere aus "Zombie-Karaoke". *Auf der "Beweise-Tafel" das die Agenten erstallt haben ist ein Stan Doller zu sehen, ein Bild des Stan Vac und ein Flyer der Wiedereröffnung des Wachsfiguren Museums aufgehängt. * Viele Folgen vor dieser haben auf das Geschehen dieser Folge angespielt, und darauf dass Stan einen Bruder hat. **In "Angelsaison" sieht man, dass auf Stans Nummernschild "STNLYMBL" steht, obwohl sein Name zu der Zeit noch als "Stanford" bekannt war. **In "Stan verliert den Kopf" spielt Stans Trauer um den "Tot" seines Wachs Doppelgängers auf das verschwinden seines Bruders an, was auch zu seiner übertriebenen Reaktion passt, als er die Figur zum ersten mal sah. **Ford konnte in "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" gesehen werden, als die Zeitmaschine, die Dipper und Mabel von Blender Blendin stahlen, überhitzt, und die beiden vor die eingeschneite Mystery Shack schickt. Als sie wieder verschwunden sind, steckt Ford seinen Kopf aus der Tür, schließt sie aber wieder als er niemanden entdeckt. **In "Der magische Teppich" nimmt Stan die Brille aus dem Zimmer mit, ohne das es jemand bemerkt, und säubert sie später melancholisch, als er allein ist. **Im Abspann der Folge sitzen Stan und sein Bruder auf der selben Schaukel vor dem Meer die auch in Stans Gedankenwelt zu sehen ist. Diese wurde auch in "Der Zeitwunsch" gesehen, als Blendins Anzug wieder einmal nicht funktionierte. **In "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" saß ein Junge, der beinahe genau wie Stan aussieht, im Hintergrund. **In "Das Northwest-Anwesen" redet Alterchen McGucket von einer nahenden Apokalypse, und berechnet mit dem Laptop dass nur noch ein Tag übrig sei. Agent Powers und Agent Trigger erhallten zudem Signale von der Maschine. *Stans versuchter Diebstahl von Will E. Badger in "Eine Freundin für Soos" wurde von den Agenten bemerkt. *Es wird wieder auf Glass Shard Beach, Stans Heimatstadt, angespielt, die bereits in Tagebuch 3 erwähnt werden. *Die Mystery Shack Besitzurkunde taucht wieder auf. *Der Giftmüll den Stan in "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" gestohlen hat um das Portal anzutreiben wird wieder erwähnt. *Stan trägt weiterhin den Verband den er sich in "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" umgebunden hat, nachdem er sich durch ein fliegendes Rohr verletzt hat. *Die Umstände wie Agent Power und Trigger den Angriff der Zombies in "Zombie-Karaoke" überlebt haben werden erwähnt. *Dippers Muttermal kann wieder gesehen werden. *Alterchen McGuckets Waschbär Ehefrau ist wahrscheinlich der selbe Waschbär den er in seiner Geschichte in der Folge "Schwabbel in Not" geküsst hat. *Stans Gefängnis Nummer ist 061800. *Der "Stein der aussieht wie ein Gesicht"-Stein taucht wieder auf. *Robbies Markenzeichen, der Explosions Muffin, ist auf die Polizeistation gesprüht. *Mabel benutzt wieder ihren Enterhaken. *Zwei der Bilder die auf Blenders Anzug in "Der Zeitwunsch" gezeigt werden tauchen in dieser Folge auf, der erste die Polizeistation, der andere der Strand im Anspann. *Das "McSuck It!" Graffiti das Lee und Nate in "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" auf McGuckets Hütte gesprüht haben, kann wieder gesehen werden. *Eine Szene, die sehr an eine aus dem Intro erinnert, taucht in der Episode auf, und zwar die in der Dipper und Mabel von ihren Betten schweben. In beiden schwebt auch der 8-Ball vorbei. *Der "Gratis Pizza" Flyer aus "Stan verliert den Kopf" hängt an der Tafel der Agenten. Trivia * Das Gravity Falls Intro wird wieder einmal verkürzt, wegen der länge der Folge. Zudem hat sich der Geflüster geändert, denn in dieser Folge sagt es "Nicht wonach es aussieht". *Ein Countdown zu dieser Folge zu dieser Folge war auf der Fanseite "The Mystery of Gravity Falls", die von Alex Hirsch unterstützt wurde. *Eine Seite in dem Tagebuch 1 deutet darauf hin dass die Felsspalten in den Klippen nicht natürlich vorkommen. *Alex gab eine Kopie des Skripts zu dieser Episode dem Gewinner des Gravity Falls Spielwaren Wettbewerbs. *Alex hat bestätigt dass die Identität des Autors schon von Anfang an geplant war. Kryptogramme *In dem Code auf der Countdown Website kann das Kryptogramm "GRQ'W FRSB WKDW IORSSB" gesehen werden, was sich zu "KOPIER NICHT DIE FLOPPY" übersetzen lässt. Dies scheint eine Bitte zu sein nicht den Code der Website zu kopieren, da es auf eine Anti-Raubkopie PSA anspielt. *In einem Promovideo namens "Gravity Falls Polizeistation Audio: Gronkel Stan entdeckt etwas kryptisches" findet Stan die Nachricht In the promotional video entitled "JLGHRQ KHUH", auf einer Zellenwand, was "GIDEON HIER" heißt. * Zu Anfang der Folge kann auf der "Schwebende Klippen" Seite aus Tagebuch 1 diese verschlüsselte Nachricht gesehen werden: "MEIN KOMPASS DREHT DURCH JE NÄHER ICH IHNEN KOMME. BEDEUTET DASS WAS ICH DENKE WAS ES TUT? DIE ANTWORT LIEGT MÖGLICHERWEISE UNTERIRDISCH." *Auf dem Kennzeichen der Regierungsfahrzeugen steht "JXYDPHQW". Wenn man die Caeser Chiffre darauf benutzt, übersetzt es sich zu "REGURUNG". *Das Kryptogramm im Abspann ist "LAR ZPUHTFTY XWEUPJR GHGZT". Wenn man es mit der Vigener Chiffre übersetzt ergibt sich "DIE ORGINALEN GEHEIMNIS-GESCHWISTER.", was auf Stan und Ford anspielt. **Schlüsselwort: STNLYMBL, das Nummernschild von Stans Auto. *Die Seite am Ende der Folge besagt "4-16-15-6-4-25 25-19-23-6-5 23-10-20 10-9-1 16-19'5 22-23-21-13." (links) und "4-16-19 11-25-5-4-19-6-25 15-10 4-16-19 11-25-5-4-19-6-25 5-16-23-21-13." (rechts). Benutzt man die kombinierte Chiffre ergibt sich "DREIßIG JAHRE UND NUN IST ER ZURÜCK. DAS MYSTERIUM DER MYSTERY SHACK." en:Not What He Seems ru:Не тот, кем кажется es:Él no es lo que parece nl:Niet Wat Hij Lijkt it:Conto alla Rovescia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2